Lemons en folie
by Gaypowa
Summary: Trois chapitres, trois couples, trois lemons !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un défi de la part de Julie Morano. Il y'aura trois chapitres, avec trois couples différents.**

**Les trois seront des lemons.**

**Pour ce chapitre ce sera : Finn x Brody. J'adore ce couple, ça tombe bien. *-***

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Finn était à New York pour rendre visite à Rachel, Kurt et Santana. Il savait que Rachel avait un nouveau mec. Bizarrement ça ne lui avait rien fait. Il ne se sentait ni triste, ni trahi, à vrai dire, il s'en foutait royalement.<p>

Kurt lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester dans leur appartement au lieu d'aller à l'hôtel, il accepta l'offre avec grand plaisir.

Il n'y avait aucune tension entre lui et Rachel, chacun continuait sa vie de son côté.

C'était un Mardi, Rachel, Kurt et Santana étaient partit en cours à la NYADA, Finn quant à lui, était resté coucher dans son lit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit sur le réveil qu'il était onze heures passé, il décida dans se lever et alla s'asseoir dans le salon.

Vingts minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le brun sursauta et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Brody, le nouveau mec de Rachel, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Rachel n'est pas là, repasse plus tard, dit le brun en retournant vers le canapé.

Brody entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Oh, je sais, c'est toi qui je suis venu voir, fit Brody en souriant.

Le grand brun tourna la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

Brody s'approcha et s'assit à son tour sur le canapé.

- Si c'est pour me parler de ta relation avec Rachel, je n'y vois aucun problème, marmonna Finn.

Le New-Yorkais se mit à rire.

- Non non, Rachel et moi, on est pas ensemble, c'est plus une amie, mon truc à moi c'est plus les mecs.

Finn rougit et le regarda attentivement pour voir si il mentait.

- Tu as l'air surpris, rit Brody.

Finn rit nerveusement.

- Bah, généralement les mecs sexy sont tous hétéros.

Brody fit des yeux ronds.

- Oh, toi aussi t'es dans le camp arc-en-ciel, dit Brody.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête sans lever le regard vers l'autre garçon.

Brody s'approcha un peu plus près de Finn.

Finn commençait à avoir chaud, et pourtant il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer. Son cœur battait plus vite.

Il sentait le souffle du New-Yorkais dans son cou.

- J'ai toujours voulu me taper un mec grand, car apparemment ils ont tous des grands et gros sexe, souffla Brody à l'oreille du brun.

Finn leva enfin la tête vers l'autre garçon, il était sérieux ?

C'est vrai que Brody était pire que canon, il avait de magnifiques yeux, des lèvres tentante et un corps à se damner.

Ce dernier commença à embrasser le cou de Finn, celui-ci se laissa faire, il trouvait ça très agréable.

Tellement qu'il laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres.

La main de Brody était passée sous le tee-shirt de Finn et car caressée son torse.

Le boxer du brun était devenu beaucoup trop petit pour contenir l'immense sexe qui y était emprisonné.

Finn se leva et se mit à califourchon sur l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche durant quelques minutes avant que Finn ne retire le débardeur de Brody. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce torse musclé, il cru que son boxer allait exploser.

- Putain de Dieu.., souffla Finn.

Il se baissa et lècha le torse de son amant. Brody gémissait sans gêne, il aimait le traitement qu'il subissait en ce moment.

Le grand brun prit un des tétons entre ses dents et le suçota, et fit de même avec l'autre.

Finn retira son tee-shirt, il était seulement en boxer à présent.

Il se mit à genoux devant Brody qui était encore assis sur le canapé. Il déboutonna et ouvrit la braguette du jean de l'autre brun.

Il enleva le jean et le lança un peu plus loin. Brody portait un slip blanc. Et le sexe à l'intérieur était loin d'être petit.

Finn avait faim de ce sexe. Il enleva donc le dernier vêtement du New-Yorkais. Ce dernier était vraiment bien équipé, il avait un sexe en forme et éveillé.

Finn lécha le gland en premier.

- Hum, putain, vas-y suce moi, prends ma queue dans ta bouche, gémit Brody.

Les paroles du garçon excitèrent davantage Finn et obéit. La queue entra difficilement à cause de l'épaisseur. Le New-Yorkais avait les mains sur la tête du plus grand.

Au bout d'un moment, il retira la bouche de Finn de son sexe, et ils échangèrent de place, Finn sur le canapé et Brody à genoux.

Il enleva le boxer sans plus attendre. Le sexe qui en sortit le laissa bouche-bée. Ce sexe était plus qu'énorme, un tronc d'arbre.

Il le prit en main et fit des mouvements, il dût utiliser sa deuxième main pour branler ce sexe correctement.

Brody en voulait plus, donc il prit la bête dans sa bouche et pompa Finn avec énergie et désir.

Finn violait la bouche de l'autre garçon, il enfonçait son sexe profondément, il cognait contre le fond de la bouche de Brody, il aimait ça, c'était bon.

Mais il voulait plus.

Il voulait le cul de son partenaire.

Il retira son sexe et allongea Brody sur le canapé.

Il se baissa et arriva en face de l'anus de son amant. Il le lécha et entra un doigt en lui et fit des mouvements en lui, la victime se tordait dans tout les sens. Il entra un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Quand le New-Yorkais fut assez dilaté, Finn alla prendre un préservatif dans sa chambre et revint vers Brody. Ce dernier déroula le préservatif sur l'immense sexe, ce qui fit grogner le brun.

Finn mit du lubrifiant et approcha son sexe de l'entrée de son amant.

Il entra doucement, et Brody fit une grimace de douleur. Ce sexe en lui était vraiment imposant.

Finn ne tenait plus, il entra donc totalement en lui et commença des mouvements durs et puissants, il voulait prendre son pied.

Brody n'était que cris et gémissement.

- Baise moi plus fort ! Cria t-il.

Le géant s'exécuta, il sortait et entrait de l'anus avec force, une force presque animale. Il prit le sexe de Brody en main car il était proche.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à éjaculer avec force, les jets s'écrasèrent sur les pectoraux de Brody et dans la main de Finn.

L'anus se resserra autour du sexe de Finn, et ce dernier sentit l'orgasme arriver. Il sortit donc son sexe de l'anus et retira la capote et se branla au dessus de la bouche de l'autre brun.

Brody léchait le sexe au dessus de lui de temps en temps. Et Finn juta dans un cri rauque et sauvage dans la bouche de Brody, ce dernier avala la semence.

Le grand brun s'écroula sur la canapé aux côtés de l'autre garçon.

- T'es un vrai bourrin toi ! S'exclama le plus petit.

- C'est toi qui voulait que j'te baise fort.

- Au moins j'ai ma réponse, les mecs grands, ont des grosses bites.

Finn rigola et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivit de près par Brody.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh bah voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez vos impressions en me laissant une review.<strong>

**Bisous les choux. **

**Kéz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2 ! Désolé si je vous ai fait trop attendre. :c**

**Il s'agit d'une petite expérience entre frères, rien de bien vilain, mais si ça vous choque ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous, sorry.**

**C'est encore un défi de la même personne que le chapitre précédent.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Puck et Jake étaient dans la chambre du plus âgé. Ils regardaient un film d'action qui semblait fasciner Puck, mais le plus jeune semblait avoir la tête ailleurs.<p>

Jake avait avouer récemment à tout le monde qu'il était gay, ce qui ne dérangea personne.

Jake posa les yeux sur son frère, il le trouvait très sexy, car il faut bien l'avouer, Puck est un mâle viril, un vrai.

Puck était torse nu et ne portait qu'un boxer, comme il avait dormi chez Jake.

Jake eu une idée, il n'avait eu jamais d'expérience avec un mec, et Puck était toujours ouvert à toutes sortes d'expériences, il accepterait de l'aider.

Il se racla la gorge, il se sentait tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

- Dis ce que t'as à me dire fréro, car tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure et ça me stress, fit le plus vieux en souriant.

Sa remarque fit rire Jake, un rire gêné.

- Eh bah en fait... Je voudrais savoir si...

Les dernières paroles restèrent coincer dans sa gorge.

- Si quoi ? insista Puck.

Le plus jeune se frotta la tête nerveusement.

- Bah aller crache le morceau ! Je vais pas te bouffer, rit Puck.

- Bon, je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de m'aider pour que j'ai un peu plus.. d'expérience, lâcha enfin le métis.

Puck le questionna du regard, il ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Avec les mecs !

- Ah d'accord ! Puck commença à rire, même si il n'y avait rien de drôle, mais bon c'était Puck...

Le métis soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors t'acceptes ?

Le fou rire de Puck se calma et il redevint sérieux.

- Bah j'veux bien, mais t'es mon frère ça pourrait paraître bizarre, dit Puck en haussant les épaules.

- Demi frère déjà, corrigea le plus jeune, puis j'en parlerais à personne.

Puck hocha simplement la tête et s'allongea sur le lit de Jake pour se mettre dans une position confortable.

Il mit les mains derrière sa tête.

- Allez, occupe toi de ma queue. Elle demande que ça.

Jake se lécha les lèvres, la situation devenait intéressante.

Il baissa la tête jusqu'à à avoir le boxer déformé de son grand frère devant les yeux.

Il hasarda une main et commença à caresser l'engin par dessus le boxer. Puck fit de petits soupirs satisfait et Jake continua son petit manège.

Puck mit une de ses mains sur la tête de Jake et écrasa son visage sur son boxer.

Jake renifla le boxer, une odeur d'homme viril s'en dégageait, c'était terriblement excitant.

Le plus jeune -et le plus vieux aussi- n'en pouvait plus, il retira le boxer d'un geste rapide et attrapa la queue de Puck, ce dernier frissonna.

- Allez, suce.

Jake obéit et lécha le gland pour commencer, Puck était loin d'avoir un petit sexe, il n'arriverait jamais à le gober en entier.

Mais il essaya quand même et ouvrit grand la bouche avant de plonger sur le sexe qui lui était offert.

Puck cria presque tellement la sensation était bonne. Il mit ses deux mains sur la tête de Jake et lançait son bassin vers l'avant.

- Putain que c'est bon.

Jake n'était pas mauvais dans ce domaine, Puck devait bien l'avouer.

Le métis suçait le plus avec plus d'ardeur et d'envie.

Puck cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Il en avait eu des fellations, mais celle-là était encore mieux. Son frère avait une bouche du tonnerre de Dieu !

Il sentit la jouissance montée.

- Mec, j'vais pas tarder à lâcher la sauce.

Mais Jake était bien trop excité pour arrêter là.

Puck éjacula dans la bouche de son frère, de nombreux jets allèrent dans la gorge de Jake, mais il avala tout, ça avait un goût assez étrange mais il s'y habituerait.

Puck tremblait, c'était officiellement le meilleure pipe de sa vie.

Il se releva après avoir reprit ses esprits.

- A ton tour, fit Puck en échangeant sa place avec le plus jeune.

Il baissa ses yeux sur le boxer rouge de l'autre garçon, une érection plus qu'apparente le déformait.

Il enleva le boxer et un sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

- Faut croire que c'est de famille d'avoir des gros sexes ! rit Puck, ce qui fit rire Jake aussi.

Puck ne perdit pas plus de temps et prit le sexe de Jake dans sa bouche, comme il avait plus d'expérience, il se débrouillait mieux que son petit frère.

Jake sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'on le suçait.

Il lançait son bassin en avant pour entrer plus profondément dans la bouche de Puck, ce mec était le Dieu de la fellation.

Jake était tellement excité qu'il éjacula dans la bouche de son frère, qui avala la semence. Il embrassa Jake langoureusement et ils se rhabillèrent et se réinstallèrent sur le lit.

- On le finit ce film ? Rit Puck.

Jake hocha juste de la tête en rigolant.

Il était content que sa première expérience.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin ! Alors des avis ? Laissez une petite review. :3<strong>

**Bisous, à la prochaine.**

**Kéz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Puck était de retour à Lima car Will lui avait demandé de venir pour qu'il coach les nouveaux, pour les Nationals.<p>

Depuis que Finn avait quitté le Glee Club pour aller à l'université, Will avait besoin d'un nouvel assistant.

Quand la cloche sonna, les élèves sortirent laissant ainsi Puck et Will seuls dans l'auditorium.

Puck était assis par terre perdu dans ses pensées. Will vont s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« A quoi tu penses ? », demande le professeur.

Puck soupira.

« Au fait que ma vie soit un enchaînement d'échecs.»

« Puck, regarde moi.», commença Will.

Ledit Puck tourna ses yeux tristes.

«Je ne vous ai jamais appris à abandonner donc arrête de te lamenter comme ça.»

Il hocha la tête, Will n'avait pas tort.

« Vous avez raison m'sieur, mais y'a autre chose...», fit Puck en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Quoi donc ?»

Puck s'approcha du professeur et lui dit à l'oreille :

« J'suis en manque», murmura le garçon à la crête.

Will se recula et regarda son ancien élève avec des yeux ronds.

Un sourire lubrique apparût sur le visage de Noah, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Et bien... Je ne peux rien.. p-pour toi.», balbutia Will, légèrement nerveux.

Noah s'approcha avec une démarche assurée, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état du professeur. Noah se stoppa devant Will et se lécha les lèvres avec un regard rempli d'envie.

Will déglutit difficilement.

« Vous en avez aussi envie, ne mentez pas», souffla Puck.

Will n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Puck lui faisait des baisers dans le cou, et Will ne trouva pas ça désagréable du tout.

Puck avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Will et le carressait en s'attardant sur ses abdos légèrement recouvert de poils.

Will gémissait sous les caresses de son ancien élève, et la bosse qui déformait son jean le prouvait.

Oh et puis merde, il était trop tard pour dire non.

Will posa sa main sur l'entre-jambes du plus jeune et commença à le carresser par dessus son jogging.

Puck d'abord surpris, se mit à soupirer de plaisir. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Will et ils commencèrent un baiser sauvage et humide.

Puck mit fin au baiser pour passer le tee-shirt de Will par dessus sa tête. Il retourna embrasser Will tout en caressant le corps poilu de son ancien professeur en s'attardant sur ses tétons déjà durs.

Puck entraîna Will jusqu'au piano. Puck porta Will pour l'asseoir sur le piano. Il déboutonna le jean du professeur et l'envoya valser dans la pièce.

Puck renifla le caleçon humide de Will, une odeur de pur mâle s'en dégageait, c'était tout simplement excitant.

Le jeune juif s'empressa de l'enlever et découvrit un sexe droit comme un I.

Il lécha tout d'abord les deux boules poilus avant de prendre le sexe entier dans sa bouche.

Les bruits que faisait Will était vraiment obscènes, Puck cru jouir rien qu'à les entendre.

Le bouclé recula la tête de Puck de sa queue et lui enleva son tee-shirt pour l'envoyer quelque part, puis il lui enleva son jogging qui était de trop.

Puck ne portait aucun sous vêtement, au grand étonnement du prof.

Peu importe.

Will prit le sexe dans sa bouche et caressait les fesses musclées de Puck en même temps le faisant entrer plus profondément dans sa bouche.

La bouche autour de la queue de Puck lui faisait le plus grand bien. Bien que la bouche de Will soit un peu trop petite pour accueillir ce monstre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Puck retira sa queue de la délicieuse bouche de Will et le releva pour le retourner.

Will avait les bras sur la piano, les fesses dirigeaient vers les sièges de l'auditorium.

« Vous allez goûter au Puckausure m'sieur.», dit Puck en donnant une claque sur une des fesses de Will.

Puck prit une capote dans son jogging et la déroula sur son sexe dur.

Il se rapprocha de Will et commença à entrer en gémissant de bien-être.

Will qui était déjà bien trop excité par tout ça ne se préoccupa as de la douleur.

« Baise moi, Puckerman.»

Ledit Puckerman ne se fit pas prier et commença à marteler l'anus du bouclé.

« Vous avez le cul hyper chaud, humide, serré m'sieur.», lâcha Puck d'une voix rauque.

En réponse il eut droit à un «Humpf...»

Le brun à crête prit le sexe du professeur en main et commença à la masturber.

Will avait la tête qui tournait, toutes ces sensations c'était trop pour lui.

Il cria quand il éjacula dans la main de Puck.

Puck quant à lui continuait de baiser Will sauvagement.

«Léchez votre jus.», ordonna t-il.

Will lécha docilement la main de Puck jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre.

« C'est bon hein ?»

Will resserra son anus autour du sexe de Puck, qui cria de plaisir.

«Encore ! Allez !»

Will recommença.

«Oh putain c'est parti»

Et c'est comme ça que Puck jouit à l'intérieur de Will en hurla comme un sauvage et en transpirant la virilité.

Il se retira de Will et jeta la capote.

«C'était trop bon, putain, merci m'sieur.» sourit faiblement Puck une fois rhabillé.

Et il partit en laissant Will seul, et nu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààààààààààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :3<strong>

**Bisous, à la prochaine.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
